


Confession

by shinobusengoku (naegamis)



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Confessions, M/M, awkward boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 02:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7248055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naegamis/pseuds/shinobusengoku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuuta makes a really (not) elaborate plan to confess to his crush but nothing goes like he planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confession

**Author's Note:**

> confessions are my kink

Aoi Yuuta’s mind was a mess right now. Actually, it had been for many weeks now, maybe months, when he realized he had a thing for his friend and classmate, Sengoku Shinobu. No wonder it’d be a mess, he had never been in love before. He could sort of live with it though, but it wasn’t long before seeing Shinobu smile gave him a chest pain and made his stomach churn, plus he seemed to be smiling around Yuuta lot more lately, now that they’d become come closer friends. The last straw had been a few weeks ago though, when he had accidentally brushed his hand with his friend’s , had that been months earlier, Shinobu would probably had freaked out and yelled at him about sexual harassment or something, but instead he blushed and cautiously moved his hand away, not fast like he’d just been burned or something, but not quite slowly either, and visibly blushed, and that made Yuuta’s heartbeat hammer, both that and the feeling of Shinobu’s hand touching his.  
That incident made him realize he couldn’t just live “secretly” staring at Shinobu when he wasn’t looking, or blushing lightly when Shinobu smiled at him, he wanted something else, he wanted Shinobu to feel the same, to be with him, to actually… date him. And for that he had to confess his feelings to him.

  
That was easier said than done though. What should he say? When should he say it? How would Shinobu react? He really needed some advice, but no one he knew from school had a girlfriend (or a boyfriend, in this case) as far as he knew. He considered his brother, but living with him his whole life gave him the knowledge that Hinata knew just as much as he did, practically nothing. UNDEAD's Hakaze Kaoru was an option too, but he seemed like more of a flirt than a guy who confessed his love to people. He was screwed. Screwed and alone, but he guessed he could at least tell his brother to get emotional support or something, he would know sooner or later anyway. Bad choice, Hinata wouldn’t let it go now, and he would constantly tell him to confess already, or he'd ask him how his day went after every day when that question really meant “Did you talk with Shinobu-kun? Did you confess?” which lead to a very embarrassed Yuuta practically yelling “Aniki!” they were still on school, grounds after all, what if someone heard him? What if Shinobu was close enough and had heard him? It had been a really bad idea telling him, indeed.  
He'd only told him a few days ago and it was already almost unbearable. Usually he wouldn’t mind Hinata's teasing too much, but the fact that it was about his crush made it way more embarrassing, and actually made him kind of sad when he admitted that no, he hadn't been able to confess that day, either.  
Hinata's teasing did have a somewhat positive side, though. Being tired of it meant there was a way to end it: finally confessing. His brother was good at pushing his buttons like that, he'd have to thank him for that later.

 

  
On Thursday night, he finally decided he'd confess... the next day, of course. Having Shinobu's phone number didn't mean he'd use it for something like this. He went almost the whole night thinking about it. Would the empty classroom be a good place? Perhaps the flower garden? How about the roof? Should he ask Shinobu if he could stay after school as soon as he saw him in the morning? Or just tell him when the last class was over? Should he hold his hands while doing it? Look at him in the eyes? Advert his gaze? A million questions ran through his mind before he could finally fall asleep, the last one being _Man, I really got it bad._

  
Despite getting less hours of sleep than usual, as soon as his alarm rang he sat up straight and turned it off, did his morning routine faster than usual and rushed to school without Hinata, something he rarely did. Why was he in such a hurry anyway? He Knew for a fact that Shinobu usually slept until late and therefore didn't exactly wake up early. So, no surprise, when he entered the classroom he was received by empty chairs and desks. He checked the time on his phone, 35 minutes until class started. Today was going to be a long day. Except that, to his surprise, not even 5 minutes after he'd settled for balancing one handed on top of his desk as a way to let time pass, Shinobu walked (more like ran) into the classroom, short of breath. "Oh! Yuuta-kun!" He said, clearly surprised as well, he didn't usually get to school this early, so how would he know Yuuta would already be there at this hour? _Except he usually wasn't, but lying about always being here this early was easier than saying "I'm here early because I was too excited about confessing my love for you_ " Yuuta almost lost his balance when he heard Shinobu's voice, because he wasn’t facing the door. Thank God for years of street performing giving him good reflexes. "Shinobu-kun! Didn't expect you to be here this early" He said, after getting down from the desk, it wouldn't be nice to talk to your cru—friend while you're not facing him. 

"It's just.. You see, RYUSEITAI has morning practice, you know, de gozaru..." Yuuta raised an eyebrow. If that was the case, wouldn't it have started already? Was he late for that? Morning practices usually started about an hour or more before class started, not 25 minutes. "At this hour? Class starts soon you know?" Shinobu fidgeted a little, crap, he was caught "You're a terrible liar, you know Shinobu-kun? I wont ask further questions though, since I'm not usually this early either" Shinobu seemed relieved at that, but also curious, the boy really did show his expressions on his face, didn't he? "Hey, Shinobu-kun?" That earned him yet another different expression shown on his face: curiosity. _He's so cute_. "Do you.. Have some time after school? T-there's something I want to tell you" Crap, now Shinobu would be thinking about it the whole day. "A-after school? You could tell me right now though, de gozaru? A-ah but if Yuuta-kun prefers it being after school I don't mind, really." It really is hard for Shinobu to turn someone down, huh? "Great!" They talked about trivial things after that, like how RYUSEITAI had a meeting tomorrow despite it being a weekend (he wasn’t lying this time), or how Hinata had been learning to bake some kind of pie the last few days.

  
The rest of the day went regularly, albeit a bit more awkward than usual, at least for Yuuta. At last, the last bell of the day rang, announcing the end of the day. Yuuta exhaled slowly, _It's time_. He settled for the empty classroom as an appropriate confessing spot, so he asked Shinobu to wait until everyone left.  
When the last of their classmates left, he stood up from his chair, he figured it while standing up would be the best option, Shinobu stood up as well. What was next on his list of questions from last night? Ah yeah, holding hands. Nope, too embarrassing. Next? Looking at him in the eyes, huh, that couldn’t be too bad could it? "Shinobu-kun...?" His eyes and attention turned on him. _Aah, this is really embarrassing_ , but he held his stare. "This uh.. What I wanted to tell you.. I've been thinking about this for a few weeks but I guess I haven't really found the right word yet, heh..." Shinobu's face, surprisingly, was unreadable, and he was quiet, waiting for Yuuta to continue "But.. I wanted to let this out, let you know that I... really like you Shinobu-kun" He opened his mouth, probably to say something along the lines of "I like you too, Yuuta-kun!!" Thinking he meant it in a friend way, but Yuuta interrupted him. "-and not just as a friend. I like you a lot, you know..." He adverted his gaze for a few seconds, saying something this embarrassing while looking at Shinobu in the eyes was too much. "It's been a few months now and.. When I'm with you its like I wanna kiss you or hold your hand and stuff, and its.. Its too much now I, Shinobu-kun, I Want to be with you I..." he swallowed, he was rambling out embarrassing things now. He turned his head around to look at Shinobu's face and, was that a tear in his eye? He opened his mouth to speak again, and Yuuta let him. " Y-you're so unfair, Yuuta-kun!" Was not what Yuuta expected to come out of his mouth. "Huh?" Was all he would mutter. "I... even though I'd waken up early to arrive before Yuuta-kun did...! Even though I wanted to be first, Yuuta-kun you...!" Yuuta felt himself getting redder than he already was "What...?".

  
Shinobu turned his eyes to the floor, his embarrassment getting to him "Yuuta-kun, I really- really really like you too! Y-you're so nice to me a-and I-I like being with you a lot I... I thought I just really liked you as a friend, de gozaru, but you see... Some months ago, when you accidentally rushed your hand with mine I... my hand tingled all over, de gozaru! I've been wanting to hold Yuuta-kun's hand since then and I've been working up the courage to tell you this, and yet...!" Was Shinobu's red face a sign of embarrassment or anger over Yuuta beating him to the whole confessing thing? It didn't really matter right now, did it... He could feel his eyes watering a bit "Shinobu-kun... do you want to go ou- Ah, do you want to be first and ask me instead?" Shinobu pouted at that "Y-yuuta-kun! Well... I didn't really know what to do after confessing but... D-do you want to g-go out with m-me...?" Yuuta could have melted right there in that very moment. He knows Shinobu in't exactly the touchy feely type, and neither is he, he leaves that to his brother but ah, what the hell, he can't resist any longer, so he gives Shinobu what's probably their first hug, although its more like Yuuta's holding him tightly, honestly. "Yes.. Yes Shinobu-kun, I want to, really badly". Shinobu wasn't even close to freaking out or pulling him away because of the sudden hug, and hugged back instead. "I lo- I really like you, Yuuta-kun..."

  
"Hey, you almost beat me to it, guess I'll be first then, I lo-" Shinobu pulled away a bit, almost abruptly. "No! I .. I love you, Yuuta-kun!" Despite the unbelievably embarrassed look on his face, he looked accomplished. "God, you're so cute" Yuuta pulled him back into the hug and buried his face on his... boyfriend's neck. God, that sounded so nice.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this for my girlfriend because months ago she wrote a fic of my otp for me(´∀｀)♡  
> theres no special occasion today though i just though i should write something gay for her


End file.
